This application relates to a transverse flux machine, which may operate as a motor or a generator, and wherein a solid state current source power converter is incorporated into a compact package.
Transverse flux machines are known, and essentially are a multi-pole electrical machine. The stator consists of a single cylindrical coil for phase, with salient ferromagnetic poles. The rotor consists of permanent magnets. In a transverse flux machine, an electromagnetic force vector between the rotor and stator is perpendicular to the plane of magnetic flux lines. In standard flux machines, the electromagnetic force vector is parallel to the plane of the magnetic flux line. The transverse flux machine has a number of benefits over such standard machines, as are known.
Typically, a transverse flux machine has been provided with an inverter that is voltage sourced, and provided by a large capacitor. Packaging for a machine using a voltage source inverter would prove challenging.